


Lighting Matches (just to swallow the flame)

by carpemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Bottom Draco, Cock Rings, Consensual Kink, Dom Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Impact Play, Implied Switching, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Over the Knee, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Magic, Smut, Spanking, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: "We'll start off slower this time, I think," Harry commented absently. He said it as if he were just discussing the weather with him over afternoon tea, and not about to spank Draco over his knee. "And if you're good, then I'll make it easier for you to control yourself."





	Lighting Matches (just to swallow the flame)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, I'm a member of DD now! Expect new smut every other month haha!
> 
> Giant confetti canon shout out to [bixgirl1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1) for being the loveliest beta + cheerleader, and for looking this over so last minute! I did tinker with this a teensy bit after, so any remaining mistakes are my own. The title comes from Halsey’s song, Gasoline.
> 
> Written for May's [Daily Deviant](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/696973.html) themes.  
>  **Kinks/Themes Chosen:** Slapping (interpreted as open-handed spanking on the bottom)

“You know the rules?” Harry asked, his voice stern but light.

Draco squirmed in the position Harry held him. He was nude — laid out across Harry’s lap like a trussed-up pig. Harry's arm draped over his waist, holding him in place. They’d only played this game twice before during their explorations, and they were both still figuring it out. His body trembled in anticipation, his skin tingling against the cool air of their bedroom.

Harry ran his other hand lightly over Draco's bare arse, his thumb caressing back and forth over the swell of it. Draco took a breath and nodded in answer to Harry’s question.

“You have permission to speak, you know,” Harry reminded him, breaking out of his strict voice to check in with him.

Draco glanced over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

“You could phrase that as an order, if it pleased you,” he shot back. Draco turned back to rest his forehead against his folded arms. “This isn’t a back massage, Potter. I need you to take control.”

“Right,” Harry said, his breath leaving him in a whoosh. Draco smirked as he felt Harry’s calloused palm gliding over his bum again.

Draco shifted again, evaluating how much room he had to move with Harry's arm pinning his body across his legs. He relished the way the denim of Harry's jeans scraped across the soft skin of his thighs and his stomach. He didn't have much leeway to move — Harry was strong and able to keep him held down. His cock gave an interested twitch where it was pressed against Harry's leg, already beginning to harden with arousal.

"What are the rules?" Harry's voice took on a commanding tone again, despite the gentle way his hand moved over Draco's body.

"Green for continue, yellow for slow down, and red for stop," Draco answered. Harry squeezed one of his cheeks and spread him open so that the cool air licked at his crack. Draco's breath hitched. "I have permission to speak, but cannot come until you say so."

"Very good, Draco," Harry praised.

Draco shivered and bit his lip, letting Harry's voice and his words wash over him to prepare for what came next.

"We'll start off slower this time, I think," Harry commented absently. He said it as if he were just discussing the weather with him over afternoon tea, and not about to spank Draco over his knee. "And if you're good, then I'll make it easier for you to control yourself."

Draco made a small sound in his throat as he wriggled against Harry's hold again. The anticipation was building in his gut already. His body felt like it was thrumming with the growing heat inside of him.

Harry set his wand down on the bed and Draco heard him take a deep, centering breath. Harry had said before that it helped him focus on what to do, but Draco just thought he was stalling to drive Draco even crazier with anticipation. Draco took a breath of his own, determined to keep quiet.

All of his intentions went out the window when a hard _smack_ landed across his arse, startling him and making his breath stutter out of his lungs.

Draco groaned as the sting made his skin tingle with pinpricks of echoing heat. 

"I thought you said you were going to start _slow_ this time?" Draco bit out between his teeth.

"This is slow," Harry assured him conversationally. Draco could _hear_ the grin in his voice.

Harry's hand came down on his other pristine cheek, lighter this time, but with enough force to echo in the room when Harry's palm met his arse. Draco grunted and mashed his lips together in an effort to keep quiet.

"Your lily white arse is going to look so pretty, flushed nice and red for me when I'm through with it tonight." Harry hummed pleasantly and ran his fingers lightly over Draco's arse so that his fingertips tickled his sensitive skin.

"Mm," Draco agreed.

The thought of Harry branding him with the outline of his handprints, blotchy and mottled over his arse, made something greedy coil inside of him.

He jolted with surprise when another spank landed on the crease where his thigh met his arse. Each hit made his whole body quake and rock against Harry's leg, driving him wild. His cock was growing firmer, plumping where it was sandwiched between his abdomen and Harry's thigh. If he shifted, he thought he might be able to get some delicious friction against his erection.

Another smack reined him in from his thoughts and he cried out. He could barely catch his breath between each blow.

"That's it, sweetheart," Harry crooned as he soothed his rough palm over the burning heat each of his smacks left behind, splaying his fingers wide over the tingling heat of his skin. "You're doing so well so far."

Three quick smacks rained down on his thighs and arse, making him jerk and shudder against Harry's arms. His cock throbbed in time with the blood pulsing through his body and the rising temperature of his battered bum. He could feel the beginning wetness of tears springing to the corners of his eyes when he squeezed them shut.

"Color?" Harry checked.

"Green." Draco's eyes watched as Harry picked up his wand.

" _Incarcerus_." Harry's voice was light and even as ropes shot from his wand and stretched Draco's arms in front of him so that he was in an even more vulnerable position in Harry's lap.

The magical restraints twisted around each of his arms up to his elbows and curled snugly around his wrists. They were just tight enough, without cutting off his circulation, but taught enough to hold him. He shivered and tried to test the bindings, only to find that he could barely move. Harry flicked his wand again and Draco felt something closing around the base of his prick. He couldn't look from the position he was in, but he was sure it was a cock ring.

Draco made a small sound of arousal as he pressed his hips against Harry's thigh, grinding his straining cock against him.

"Color?"

"Still green," Draco answered breathlessly as he moved. Harry pressed a palm against his back to still him.

"Count out this next set. Five of them," Harry told him.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Draco answered huskily against his bound arms.

The first time they'd played this way, Draco had called him _sir_ and _master_ , but he found out, quite by accident, that Harry got off on being called something other than a hokey title of honor that didn't feel right for either of them.

He grinned when he heard Harry's breath shudder out of him. It quickly fell off his face and he let out a yelp when Harry's palm struck him again, hard and unrelenting. Harry waited patiently for Draco's response, gently rubbing his hand over his screaming bottom. It made his prick twitch from the contrasting sensations, straining against the ring fitted snugly around the base.

"Well?" Harry asked after a moment.

"One," Draco huffed out.

The second smack was biting when it landed on the other side of his bum, making Draco jump and chew on the inside of his cheek.

"Two," he said softly.

"Good boy," Harry reminded him.

Draco's lips twitched into a smile and he felt a trembling shiver run through him. His arse might feel like it was on fire, but he knew Harry did this because he asked him to. He trusted that Harry would never truly hurt him.

Harry spanked his arse again with two more swats, both of these lighter in force. After the second one Harry dragged his fingers over Draco's flushed, sensitive skin and made him squirm against his thigh. The heat felt like it was starting to rise off of his arse.

"Three...four," Draco murmured.

Harry waited a long time for the final blow, to the point where Draco was continuously trying to shift against Harry’s hand, which was driving him mad. Harry was drawing swirling, intricate patterns across his arse without any rhyme or reason. Draco whimpered when he began to tease his fingers along Draco's crack between his stinging cheeks.

"Hold yourself still, love," Harry commanded firmly.

Draco sighed and tried to relax against Harry's hold. His hips rocked of their own volition against Harry's thigh, his hard cock leaking pre-come. Draco was sure there would be a wet spot when he sat up. He let his mind wander while Harry stroked his skin, trying to ignore the thought of one last hit coming whenever Harry pleased.

Harry murmured under his breath and Draco felt the cooling, slick sensation of lube being spread between his cheeks as Harry continued to tease over his hole. Draco moaned, both in appreciation for the soothing temperature and desire for more.

"Feels good," he muttered under his breath as he pressed his cheek against his arm.

"S'nice, isn't it? There we go, sweetheart." Harry's voice was gentle, wrapping around him like a warm blanket.

Harry rubbed circles around his rim before pushing one finger into his hole, wriggling it in and out until he was able to easily slide it to the second knuckle. Draco hummed and tried to tilt his hips to give Harry better access. He closed his eyes and focused on the feel of Harry's finger sliding deeper into him. The sides of his hands brushed against his tender arse and made new blooms of heat prickle in a sweet pleasure-pain as Harry curled his finger up and stroked against his nerve endings.

"Harry," Draco murmured, pressing his hips back against Harry's hand.

"I know, love. You want another?"

Draco hummed in assent. Harry teased the pad of his middle finger against his rim for several moments, making Draco keen when he finally added the second one. Harry stroked his back through the mild burn of the stretch until his fingers were easily sinking deep into him, twisting and fucking into him with a steady pace.

" _Harry_ ," Draco repeated. His breath hitched when Harry's fingers slid over his prostate. His insides sparked bright with pleasure, which only felt more intense because of the residual sting in his tender arse. "Mm, so nice, Mr. Potter."

Harry made a delicious growling sound under his breath, which made Draco's cock swell even more, twitching and throbbing against Harry's plump and muscular thigh. Draco wanted to sit up so he could sit astride him and ride his cock until they were both aching for release.

Out of the blue Harry thrust his fingers in deep while he murmured the release charm for the cock ring.

"Wha—"

Before Draco could even get his question out Harry's hand flew down onto his arse, and the combating sensations were driving him mad. Harry was rubbing insistently against his prostate with his fingers while his other hand was squeezing his sore arse cheeks. His bum was throbbing with fire and clenching around Harry's fingers. He was holding onto his control with a fine thread so that he didn’t come.

"F-five," Draco grunted, slipping into a moan when Harry twisted his fingers and teased the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. "Fuck."

"You've done very well, sweetheart. I'd say you can come whenever you're ready," Harry said in a voice that was dripping with warmth, honeyed and sweet to Draco's ears.

Draco was so keyed up with pleasure that he didn't catch the hint of mischief to Harry's tone until an extra stinging smack came down right over the same spot Harry had just hit. Harry twisted his fingers again, jabbing at his prostate, and Draco couldn't contain himself. He cried out when the first spurt of his release shot from his cock as the first stirrings of his orgasm began to overtake him. He came hard, the waves of pleasure rushing through him like a fierce tide.

"F _u_ ck," Draco swore, long and drawing out his syllables as he trembled on Harry's lap.

The waves of bliss washed over him until he was spent. When he came back to himself Harry was murmuring nonsensical things to him in a soft tone and petting him with gentle caresses. He had already released Draco from the magical bindings and picked each hand up to rub down his arms and over each wrist down to his fingers. Harry kissed each fingertip before moving to his other hand. When he was done with that, he ran his hand over Draco's arse and thighs. Draco hummed contentedly when the sensation of a cooling charm washed over him.

"You're getting better at doing that wandlessly," he commented as he stretched languidly.

His limbs felt heavy in the best way, like he was putty in Harry's arms. He felt like he could fall asleep at any moment. He didn't even care about the sticky wet spot of Harry's jeans against his stomach.

"Did you draw a bath for me?" Draco mumbled drowsily.

"I did. I added the special bubbling potion to it," Harry assured him. He gathered Draco carefully into his arms, holding him close as he moved them into the bathroom.

Draco hummed after Harry lowered him into the warm water. Harry took a moment to shuck off his stained jeans and joined him in their large, wizarding tub Draco had insisted on when they had purchased their home. Harry arranged Draco so that he floated above his lap, with no part of his arse or thighs touching anything but the soothing water.

"That was the best try yet, I think," Draco pointed out quietly. He felt Harry nod and a press of lips against his temple. “You’re improving.”

"So, have I earned my reward? You'll tie me up and blindfold me?" Harry's voice was earnest and tinged with excitement.

Draco's lips curled into a cat-like grin and he let his head tip back into the water so he could look up at Harry with a look full of heat.

"Oh yes, I'd say you deserve a generous reward for your performance tonight," Draco agreed. "I'm going to take you apart the next time we do this and I’m in charge."

"Brilliant," Harry murmured before he leaned down to pull him into a slow, filthy kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments + Kudos are ♥ | Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://carpemermaidtales.tumblr.com)!


End file.
